Misery
by lilyeagle86
Summary: Phil gets kicked out of his apartment and is forced to live under a bridge until Dan comes and takes him home.


**A/N: Sorry for not uploading a story in a while. I started writing this story a while before but then lost inspiration and decided to finish it up. This is only a one-shot and it's kinda corny but I hope you enjoy anyway. Thanks for the patience and for reading my stories.**

Misery. A feeling that all of us have experienced at least once. The painful suffering can be too hard to bear sometimes. All I know is that I felt this feeling a very long time ago. Granted I am much better now but I could never get that feeling of misery out of my head.

Let me introduce myself. I am Phil Lester. I know what you're thinking: how could Phil Lester, of all people, be miserable? Let's just say that someone else was involved. You might know him. His name is Dan Howell.

Before we start with the story, you need to know a little bit about Dan. Dan is a very awkward, loving, caring, procrastinating, lazy, special man. He always seems to make me laugh and smile whenever I am in a bad mood. We were the best of friends. We still are. A few details have changed though.

It all started in the year 2009. we had become Facebook friends and decided to meet. From then on we were best mates. That was when the misery kicked in.

Everything was swell and then I got kicked out of my apartment, lost my part-time job, my fish died, and I could only take a backpack worth of my stuff. Since I had no place to stay I couldn't make videos so that was off as well.

I spent that night underneath a bridge, and another night, and then another until a whole week had past. I still had my phone and some spare batteries for it but I didn't want to bother anyone with my troubles so I didn't use it for contact.

About two weeks after getting kicked out Dan called me. He sounded worried but then we hadn't seen each other that recently.

"Phil? Are you okay? I haven't heard from you in a while."

"Dan I'm fine. You don't need to worry."

"Where are you? I have been looking for you all over. I even went to your parents house."

"Oh. You didn't need to do that."

"Phil, where are you? I am going to pick you up right now and I don't care what you say."

"..."

"Phil? Are you still there?"

"I'm at the bridge just down the block from my old apartment."

"What do you mean by old?"

"I got kicked out a couple of weeks ago. I didn't want to tell you in case I was too much trouble."

"You would never be too much trouble. I'm coming to pick you up so don't move."

"Fine. Bye!"

Dan came and picked me up about twenty minutes after we had ended the phone call. I didn't realize how much I had wanted to see him until he came walking up to me. He was like my ray of sunshine on a stormy day and I couldn't keep my eyes off him. I just thought that I had missed him so much so I was happy when I saw him but I wasn't completely sure if that was the case.

"Phil, you have a lot of explaining to do."

"What do you mean? I told you everything."

"Explain to me why you didn't call me in the first place."

"I already told you that."

"I didn't believe a single word of it."

"I, Phil Lester, did not call you because I didn't want to be a big problem to somebody else."

"Fine, but I still don't believe you. Let's go. It looks like you're about to catch your death."

With that, Dan led the way and he brought me back to his place. Apparently, he lived on his own in a one bedroom apartment but the apartment was huge. And it was surprisingly clean. Very clean.

"Make yourself at home, Phil."

"You really don't have to do this."

"I insist. Plus, I was thinking that we could get a flat together."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I don't see why not."

I was so happy at these words that I ran up to Dan and hugged him for what seemed like forever. Then, out of all the things that could have happened, I saw Dan blush profoundly. I let go of him and he turned around to face the opposite direction.

"Dan, are you okay?"

"I'm fine Phil. I just need to get some rest."

"Don't stay up on my behalf. Go to bed if you need to. I'll sleep out here since I am your guest."

"No, Phil. I mean, the bedroom is big enough for the two of us."

"Okay. If you want me to then I'll sleep in the bedroom with you."

"I do want you to. You should probably take a shower first."

"Yeah, probably."

"Bathroom is just down the hall."

"Thanks."

I took about a fifteen minute shower. I only had one clean pair of pants so I put those on and went to the bedroom. Dan was already asleep by the time that I went to bed. I climbed into bed with him since it was king sized and he turned around and grabbed me. I guess he wasn't a very still sleeper but I just went with it.

Before I knew it a blush had creeped across my face and I could feel Dan shifting a bit. An intense heat started moving down my body and I was sure that I was redder than ever. And if you thought that my luck was already bad then I can tell you that it got worse. At the exact moment that the heat wave got to my feet Dan woke up and looked at me.

"Phil, are you okay? You look really red."

"I'm fine. Don't worry about me."

"But I want to worry about you."

"What? You want to worry about me? Why?"

"Because I love you, silly. I always...*yawn*"

Dan had fallen asleep before finishing his sentence. I doubt that he meant what he said. He must have just been tired. Drowsy, perhaps. There's no way that he could return my feelings for him. Absolutely no way. Even if he did mean it, he probably would have mistaken me for someone else. The only thing I can do right now is enjoy the fact that he is in my arms and that he will be like that for the rest of the night. Let me just enjoy this night of peace. That's all I ask.

At about 8 o'clock in the morning I wake up to the sound of bacon popping in the kitchen and the smell of sausages. On the floor I see that my clothes are not only washed but folded and in a neat pile. Wearing only my trousers I stumble into the living room to see Dan in only his boxer shorts putting the cooked bacon from the pan on the stove to a plate and pouring coffee into a mug and holding it out in front of me.

"Morning, Phil!"

"Morning." I was still in the process of waking up.

"You sleep well? I hope I didn't wake you up in the middle of the night."

"You didn't wake me up. I actually slept quite well."

"Good. Here, have some breakfast."

Before I could reject the offer I was getting pushed toward a chair and on the table there was already a plate made for me.

"I hope you like your eggs scrambled."

"Uh... you didn't have to make breakfast."

"But I wanted to. Plus, you need to eat something or I'll have to worry about you."

"..."

"Is there something wrong Phil?"

"Uhm... you said something last night."

"Oh that? I meant it. I want to worry about you."

"You also said something else..."

"I did? I'm just kidding."

"So you didn't mean it?" I could feel tears start to form.

"Phil... I meant it. I love you!"

"Like a friend, right?"

As I said that tears fell down my cheeks and started rolling down my chin to then drop on the table. I held my head low hoping that my hair was covering enough of my face to hide the red puffy eyes and tearful streaks on my cheeks.

Dan stood up and walked toward me. He lifted my head up and looked me straight in the eyes. He was blushing and it was very profusely. I felt a hand caress my cheek and then Dan leaned in towards my face and collided his lips with mine. The kisses got progressively harder and more vigorous until I finally pulled my lips away from Dan's. I was overwhelmed with emotions. I was happy, excited, ecstatic, and relieved.

"Phil, what's wrong? Do you want me to stop?"

"No, it's not like that. I just needed to collect my thoughts."

"About what?"

"About what to do next."

Dan looked worried. "What do you mean?"

"About whether I should keep kissing you or wash my face."

"Oh... okay."

Dan smiled at me. It was absolutely beautiful. It was like an angel had descended to Earth and decided to show me his wings. My emotions went berserk. I grabbed Dan and kissed him so much that he was gasping for air.

After finishing our meal we decided to watch a movie together. There was a scary movie on and we both got scared like 20 minutes in so we decided to move on to something else. As we were watching re-runs I remembered something,

"Dan, last night you said something but never finished saying it. You kinda fell asleep."

"Oh, I did? I thought that I said the entire thing. My bad."

"So, what exactly did you say?"

"That I have always loved you since the day we met."

"Oh. Well, I love you too."

Those must have been the magic words because Dan turned completely red and all I could do was smile. He was mine and only mine. And that's exactly how it should be and it was.


End file.
